The Call of Delphi
by Wolf-demon13
Summary: After an explosive break-up with fiancee Dick Grayson, Barbra Gordon moves to New York City where she plans to start the Bird of Prey program. Can the former Batgirl handle training and mentoring these young women; some with past more troubled than hers...


**Hi All**

**I bought and watched the drama Birds of Prey. Its thirteen episodes of is what I was inspired and loosely based this story is my revamped, custom version so I hope you enjoy. By the way Dinah is pronounced ( Dine-Na) and Dina is pronounced (Dee-Na). This my revamped **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Birds of Prey**

* * *

_**The Call of Delphi**_

Dina's breath came out panting as she adjusted her stance; her deep blue eyes sharp.

"Come at me, Dee" her opponent urged. The blonde smirked, charging at him with a left hook. He caught her wrist.

"Too slow"

"Am I?" Dina twisted out of his grip, and then brought her foot up right between his legs. The man grunted, falling on the wooden floor.

"Damn. Ted, she got you good" Oliver Queen laughed as he drifted into the room followed by his wife, Dinah.

"She plays dirty like her Ma" Ted groaned.

"You exaggerate Uncle," Dinah helped him up while Oliver gave his daughter a bottle of water, " I was never that bad"

"You're right" he wheezed, " .Worse."

This brought out an eruption of laughter.

"So are you ready to go?" Ted asked Dina. The blonde nodded, toweling off. She noticed Dinah's sour expression and sighed.

"Ma, can you at least pretend to be happy I'm moving to New York?"

"I'm sorry ..." her brow furrowed, "I still can't believe that b-"Ted cleared his throat. "That Oracle even invited you to do this. She knows I would be much happier if you had a normal life, went to college and got married,"

"But I wouldn't be happy," Dina put on a big smile, "I'm a Queen. Crime-fighting is in my blood. It's a family sport"

"You don't have to live up to our legacies," Oliver pointed out.

"I know but you have to let me try," she was staring deeply at Dinah now. The woman sighed, the corners of her lips turning up in a small smile.

"Be careful, "

"I will!" Dina beamed, kissing her parents' cheeks before dashing out the room, "Come on, Uncle Teddy; I don't wanna miss my flight,"

Ted Grant chuckled, following his great niece out.

"Are you sure about this Zee?" Zach asked his cousin, Zatanna, as they sat in her hotel room, eating breakfast.

"You're asking me that now after I teleported us over 200 miles?" the San Francisco native snorted, cutting off a piece of ham and shoving into her mouth.

"Well Zauna is only a kid…."

"I didn't know that Webster's had changed the definition of kid to a twenty-three year old woman with budding mood swings,"

Zach cracked a grin.

"She's still my little girl…"

"Only in your imagination,"

"Yeah…but I'm just worried she won't have it as easy as you did,"

"She's a Zatara…."

"She's the black sheep of the Zatara family. You and I both know that," Zach chugged down his orange juice, "She won't even wear the costume,"

"That's because it's skimpy and sexist," Zauna remarked as she emerged from the bathroom in a robe; her hair wrapped in the towel.

"Hey!" Zatanna glared.

"You know it's true," Zauna said offhandedly as she raised her arms over her head, " _**Em No tifuto **_"

The robe shifted into a long sleeved t-shirt with blue stripes, cream-colored jeans and leopard printed wedge sneakers. The other two Zataras gapped at the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" they asked.

"I dyed it dark brown," Zauna pushed back her wavy locks to put in star-shaped earrings, "You know when it New York go for a new look,"

Zatanna sighed, getting up, "_**Reappa tfig**_ "

A neatly wrapped present materialized in her hands.

"I know you're not a stage performer but hopefully this will remind you of home,"

Zauna smiled before ripping it open like a child on Christmas. She gasped.

"_Are these real stars_?" she squealed at the headband with a black top hat on it. The band was twisted into gleaming red bowtie. Zatanna nodded. " .GOD. THIS IS AMAZING! I LOVE YOU!"

Zach yelped as his daughter almost toppled Zatanna over the table with a bear hug. The magician steadied herself, catching her breath despite the chanting of gratitude from the young woman.

"You're welcome, Zau" she chuckled, "Now you better get going; Akilie is waiting on you,"

The young magic user nodded, grabbing her purse.

"You can poof over all my stuff once Kilie and I find an apartment," she was gone before the other Zataras could say goodbye. Zatanna wiped away a stray tear.

"Come on, we have a show to rehearse,"

Hours later, Barbra Gordon now known as Oracle, watched the sun set from her clocktower. She wondered if this whole "Birds of Prey "idea was too impulsive. Could she really handle it? What would her dad think? What would Bruce think? What would _Dick _think? Barbra cursed herself for thinking of that bastard. He didn't deserve the waste of brain cells. A sudden sense of alarm snapped the former Batgirl from her thoughts. Hands-free, her wheelchair shifted backward. She retrieved a disc with jagged edges from the secret compartment of her transportation and threw it without looking. The intruder had to bend all the way back to avoid being beheaded. The weapon embedded itself in the wall.

"I have a front door, Helena, "the redhead growled, turning to face the Italian woman. Decked out in her Huntress attire, she just laughed.

"You know I love being all stealthy," Helena smiled before engulfing the woman in an embrace, "It's been too long Babs,"

"I know, I'm so glad you're here," the redhead managed pull back and check the bird-shaped clock on the wall, "But the other girls won't be here for another hour,"

Helena fell back on the couch, sprawling out.

"I can wait," she flicked a black bang tinted with dark blue out of her face.

"Well I actually need to pick one of them up if you wanted to come,"

"What? Is she ten?" Helena snorted, removing her mask.

"Sixteen actually,"

"How'd you get parental consent?"

"Her mother is dead and her father doesn't know she exist,"

"Been there…." Helena sighed. There was a faraway look in her eyes. She could relate to the poor kid since her father, Bruce Wayne, didn't know about her till she was sixteen. "Is she Meta? "

"Half" Barbra typed away on her laptop.

"So which foster home are we picking her up from? The Martins?"

Barbra shook her head.

"She isn't in foster care. She's been institutionalized since birth"

Helena raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell for? Is she crazy?"

"Of course not," Barbra quickened to say, "But the situation is complicated,"

"How?" Helena snorted, "Is she Poison Ivy's daughter? "

The joke made Barbra bit her lip. Helena's eyes bulged.

"IS SHE POISON IVY'S DAUGHTER?"

"No….Black Orchid's and….Firefly's….. "

"Holy shit, how'd _The Good Plant Lady_ end up of with that pyro?"

Barbra shrugged.

"I am assuming a one night drunken fiasco but don't know anything for certain because their daughter refuses to talk about it,"

Helena nodded, understanding. She went off to change, and twenty minutes later Barbra parked at Brooklyn Correctional Facility. Helena hopped out the Jeep. The two women were taking through security, then given clearance.

"This place is like a little mini Arkham," Helena remarked as they were escorted into a small room where she took a seat. Barbra nodded, watching a young girl be brought in. She had a pale face and dark purple hair that was parted down the middle, ending at her petite waist.

"Hello, Lotus, "Barbra smiled once the girl sat down, "My name is Barbra Gordon. We've spoken on the phone numerous times. This is my friend Helena,"

"It's nice to finally make your acquaintance, "Lotus kept her head down.

"Lotus, can you please look at us?" Babs asked softly, "We're here to help you,"

When Lotus lifted her head, her bright pink eyes were in full view.

"I understand; thank you,"

Helena held back a wince.

"You're definitely your mother's daughter," she grumbled. Lotus blinked, titling her head curiously.

"You knew my mother?"

"I've met her," Barbra explained, "My mentor worked with her a few times and her dying wish was that you were to leave this place. You can have a new life"

"You would help me?"

"And take care of you," Barbra smiled, "I've already been given legal guardianship. You just need to agree and sign some paperwork,"

Lotus thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Ok….."

Helena smirked, shoving folded clothes across the table.

"You can change into these. No one looks good in prison orange,"

Lotus stood up, unbuttoning her shirt. Helena mad a noise of alarm.

"Stop! You can't do that!"

Lotus frowned, pausing

"This is what I've always done. I am very comfortable with my body,"

"That's great sweetheart, "Barbra smiled, then pointed toward the window, "But out there stripping down to your birthday suit can get you arrested,"

Helena scowled, turning to the guard.

"Isn't there a bathroom she can go into?"

"She can't leave the room until she signs the papers,"

The scowl deepened, and then Helena tore off her leather jacket. She used it to shroud Lotus as she changed. Once done, the three of them filled out the necessary paperwork, and high tailed it out there.

"What a shit hole," Helena growled, throwing open to the driver side door. Barbra helped Lotus buckle in because she was too distracted by the city's surroundings. The redhead then folded up the passenger so her chair could fit inside.

"Language, Helena"

"Like she hasn't heard it before,"

"The guards use that word before, "Lotus spoke suddenly, "But I still don't comprehend what shit is,"

"You can look it up in a dictionary at home"

Lotus grinned.

"I have a home now…."

"Yeah, kid you do"

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story. I promise there will more action later. Please read and review**

**Later All**


End file.
